Types of Love
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: Fate is only one of the reasons one mets their soul mate.So when these two play the naughty games fate had made the rules for, what can possibly happen between them?
1. Fateful love

**A/N: **This is a special story for ro0's challenge, in which I wanted to participate for a while now but never found the time to post or make. Challenge accepted love XD. This little story is... a little story. I don't even know what to tell you guys about it. It seems good to me though. Oh, and forgive me for my mistakes. I have yet to scout a beta-reader. No one wants this unpaid job it seems *sigh*. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 1 – Fateful Love**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

The silent swing and clink of the centuries old clock in his room was the only sound that echoed through the quite empty house. It wasn't the fact that he was a loner and that he preferred solitude more than the hustle and bustle of a family life, but that he had enough of that same agitation and social contact to last two hundred years in just one day. Sure, he had become what his instincts had told him he could do without too much work, knowing that he was capable of anything but still, his usual cold demeanor wasn't compatible at all with his job. If you were to ask any and all of his close relatives plus the few friends he had selected over the years, all could have told him that this was definitely NOT something a cold hearted prince like him would normally do.

Rubbing his temples as he sat in his kind sized bed, his golden eyes closed, his strained muscles finally relaxing, the tai youkai known as Sesshomaru, played the last few hectic days back one by one, the faces and names running in his mind with incredible precision. Yes, his character was not normally suited for such a close and kind hearted job and yet he had wanted to do this. Not even now, after being in the business for about fourteen years since he had started going to college, could he figure out his initial desire to do this. Who on earth with a sadistic personality like his, with that cynical act and superior complexion like his would become a doctor out of all the things he could have chosen to do? Still, he had trusted his gut, seeing that the usual loner act didn't bring him much of a satisfactory feeling, and had gone to a medical school, his grades being the top of the top. Every hospital had fought to get him, offering him deals after deals. That is, until his quite sarcastic mother had made fun of him and, being a prideful dog and all that, he had chosen to go and learn at his father's hospital, which, as a matter of fact, he was now in charge of. At only thirty two, he had the biggest and most effective hospital in the world in the palm of his hand and was the best doctor that the world could produce.

Growling softly as he stretched, his muscles aching and protesting before finally giving in, Sesshomaru covered his eyes with his hands, his mind going around in circles. Diseases and treatments flooded his mind as he tried to stray away from the hospital life, his first day off in weeks time in which he had barely slept, making him feel more tired than relived that he was finally in his own bed and not on some chair in the office, his powerful nose assaulted by way too spicy or irritating smells. He pushed away all thoughts about how strange it was for him to be there, how quite inappropriate that a demon like him meant mainly for destruction in the old day was now saving lives. He needed to sleep and being kept awake by stupid question and amateurish insecurities was definitely something that the great Western Lord didn't do. His half-brother could have this luxury but he didn't . He was too buried under what he had to do to care for anything else. He was the great inu taiyoukai Sesshomaru Tashio, head-hunted for his unique abilities and genius mind, the main doctor and diagnostician of the Tashio hospital. He barely had time to breath, so feelings were out of the question.

Just as sleep claimed his exhausted form, his heartbeat finally decreasing as he let the poisonous tiredness out of his system, the door of his penthouse shook violently. Loud banging echoed through the rooms, making their way towards his room, disrupting the peace and tranquility that had once been the lullaby that had made Sesshomaru fall asleep. Even powerful demons had to sleep and this was definitely one of those times. He could function without said state for about a week without anyone realizing that he was sleep deprived and was functioning only on internal batteries, but after that time expired, he was increasingly difficult to work with. No one wanted to get on his nerves, be it a patient, a nurse or even a fellow doctor. A dog like him was respected and feared and he ruled with an iron fist. And if what was behind his door was not a life-threatening emergency he was going to shove his iron fist straight through the idiot's gut, not carrying if the bastard was going to live or die. His smell had already told him who was behind the door, or at least, part of what was awaiting him. The loud crashes continued as the stench of his half-brother permitted the air, reaching his sensitive nose in mere seconds. Laced with fear and nausea, the hanyo was calling for him in a weird fashion, like there was something definitely wrong that needed Sesshomaru's immediate assistance.

Shuffling off the bed, his eyes glowing red, the short haired, silver head demon stomped his feet towards the door, so tired that he could barely see. Flexing his hands, his claws growing longer and deadlier as his tall, muscular form approached the door and the source of the noise, the moon kissed lord grabbed the doorknob and all but threw it to the side, startling an agitated hanyo. Golden eyes met crimson ones as a staring contest started between the half-blooded siblings, neither backing down. And it would have continued if a pained grown, so subtle that it almost went unheard even by the two canine family members, hadn't reached their ears in time. Frowning, his nose kicking back into gear, the tai sniffed the air, his eyes widening minutely as he focused his attention on the shaking form of the last human girl he had wanted to see that day. Black hair met his eyes, as the woman in question quivered at the hanyo's legs, another head, just as black moving from side to side in attempt to make the sicken one stand up straight.

"Look here, bastard!" the annoying voice of the puppy eared male made the stoic tai glance in his direction as he tried to figure out why the three of them had appeared at his door in the middle of the night. "If I didn't know you were the top at this freakin' shit, I wouldn't have brought Kikyo here... But she seems to...keh! I don't know what's wrong with her!" the boisterous younger Tashio all but screamed at his detached brother.

Another moan rose from the quivering body that gurgled at their feet, the sniffles and worry of the other miko rising together. Given the situation, Sesshomaru had three options: either let the one, that needed his help, right there at his door, or phone the hospital and declare that it's an emergency and then go back to bed or try to see what's wrong with her and then send her to a hospital so that he could finally go to sleep. Frowning, his eyes going back to their usual color, his gaze fixed on the older woman from the bunch, her pale face and sickening noises making his own stomach jump, not to mention the particular awful odor that rose from that spot, Sesshomaru shuck his head and reentered his home, motioning to his half-brother to come in. Because they were already here, he could at least look at her before anything bad could happen.

"I'm going to call an ambulance... You need your rest, Sesshomaru. Please forgive us!" the almost soundless plea for forgiveness entered the room with the two mated beings, the other black haired female rushing towards his kitchen phone.

"Hn" was his only response, his lethargic state rising, knowing that this was indeed something that these two were worrying over.

As time ticked on, his mind was only fixed on the trouble at hand, his big hands moving on the curvaceous body of Inuyasha's mate, her state going from bad to worse by the minute. If he had thought that the smell was a bad thing then what came afterwards, with her puking on his cashmere rug, was definitely worse. Scrunching up his nose as he tried to calm himself, the tai worked on her symptoms, finally figuring out what was indeed wrong with her just as his keen hearing picked up the loud wail of the ambulance.

'_And not a minute too late... This one has to thank them later for arriving here in only fifteen minutes.' _ His mind relaxed as he stepped away from the still quivering girl.

"Well? What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha yelled, making the tai youkai wish that he could end the pathetic thing's existence right then and there.

"She is pregnant with your child." Was the only response he got, just as the paramedics rushed through the opened door, bowing in front of the tired dai and then plucking the girl from the sofa and running with her out the door and towards the car, the confused hanyo hot on their tails.

Huffing, as he closed the door, resting his forehead on the cool surface, Sesshomaru thought that this had been the worst night of his entire life. He couldn't go to sleep, was disturbed by a half-breed that he could barely stand and his house smelled like that pathetic excuse for a priestess. And above all, he couldn't remember clearly what he had done in the past fifteen minutes with them in his living room. Inhaling sharply as his nose was invaded by a subtle smell of orchids and sun, the usually deadly demon spun around only to be met with the sight of the other, not so remarkable female that had graced his home. He stared at her as she stared at him, a cloth and what seemed like a small bowl filled with water and detergent in her small hands.

"I-I'm sorry... I thought that the least I could do is to clean up the mess my cousin and her mate have done here." She stuttered, looking straight at him, a blush creeping over her features when he didn't respond.

Frozen in his place by the simple sight of her, Sesshomaru was reduced at the simple role of a watcher as she smiled faintly and knelled down to rub the expensive rug, the smell of her clean flavor permitting the air and calming him. As she worked on his belongings, seeing this as the only way to repay the troubles that she had caused him, the black haired priestess thought about the two that had so boldly requested her to drive them to his home rather than to a hospital that wasn't so far away. Why they had wanted to be here than there, was beyond her, but right now Kagome Higurashi had a dept to pay to this holy apparition of a demon.

In her years of knowing the younger sibling of the Tashio family not once had she really met the older brother, the only things that had guided her over the years were the stories Inuyasha had told her about him. And, if she were to listen to them completely and not ask their father about the lonesome tai, she wouldn't have driven here and, above all, she wouldn't still be here in all fours trying to fix her cousin's mistakes. Yes, he seemed cold and was probably a prick when it came to his personal space and time, but she could easily figure out why. Not that she really cared about what other people thought about the ones she really wanted to know things about, but something told her that there was something more to this male youkai than met the eyes.

"When you are finished, find your way out of this one's home, miko." His rich baritone made her shiver as a new blush adorned her cheeks, his obviously tired body disappearing into his bedroom, the loud bang of his closed door announcing her that he didn't want to be disturbed.

"My name is Kagome...not miko..." she whispered, her hands stopping a minute or two before resuming their action, her mind blank and her gaze fixed on her objective.

Gulping down a breath as he leaned on the door, Sesshomaru inhaled and exhaled sharply a couple of times to calm himself. If this hadn't been the same small girl that he had seen lurking around his bastard of a brother a few years back when he had had the misfortune of going to his parents house in the holidays, then he could have swore that this was an entirely different woman but with the same smell as the past one. He couldn't believe his eyes or his nose when he saw her after such a long time. And to think that he had thought only minutes ago that she was invisible. No. She could make an immediate impression and on him non-the-less in mere seconds. She had the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen, plus that creamy peach-colored skin that made her glow in the dim light that came from the full moon outside his balcony and not to forget that raven black hair that seemed almost midnight blue as the rays fell on her petite form. She was a beauty, though hidden in large clothes that made her look fat, her velvety locks clasped in the back of her head in the oldest fashion he had ever seen and her face covered up almost entirely by a pair of round, granny-fashioned glasses. Still, she was beautiful beyond compare.

'_**Don't tell me that you have already fallen for her with only a glance!' **_ his more primal side snickered, though he could tell that even that side of him had accepted her, somehow.

'_This one does not feel such trivial emotions for a human girl.' _ He replied, finally snapping back to his usual self as he took off his blood-red shirt and his black trousers, his almost naked form crawling back onto his velvet sheets, his eyes closing with difficulty.

'_**Sooth yourself... I know what we saw and that was definitely better than anything we have seen so far. You could at least try to drop the act when you're talking to me, you know.' **_ The exasperated beast huffed, closing his eyes too, as he tried to make his more civilized side aware of the fact that the alluring smell of the young miko had finally invaded their room.

Growling more at the creature that continued to pester him, his needs resurfacing, uninvited, Sesshomaru didn't hear the soft yelp that came from right outside his door, the girl that had struck him out of the blue taking a few steps back. Blinking fast, thinking that she had stepped over some unknown boundaries when she had approached his door, Kagome's mind popped up the best solution to her problem: she will visit him again at the hospital and thank him one more time, this time more formally. Smiling and bowing at the door, she grabbed her monstrous large yellow bag and rushed out his front door, closing it behind her and waiting until she could hear the definite click when it locked. Nodding to herself, trying to figure out if she had missed something, if she had forgotten something, Kagome shrugged it off and stepped in the expensive looking elevator that united the last floor that belonged solely to Sesshomaru and the rest of the building.

As she reached the last floor, her mind blank of anything but the thoughts regarding the new male that had graced her sight, Kagome all but ran out of the celebrity filled building to get to her puny car and then head home. But she couldn't focus on her driving nor on anything else but his image, his tall, well defined structure, with ripped muscles that were barely hinted under his shirt, golden eyes that were rimmed by magenta stripes and not to forget the other markings that graced his gorgeous face. Yes, Kagome Higurashi, still a virgin at her twenty six years of age, had finally laid eyes on the most exquisite being that one could see. And she knew what a gorgeous male looked like, knowing that she worked as a magazine photographer.

'_In all my years of practice and of taking pictures of models... this is the first time I feel like I can't take my eyes off of someone... There isn't a single model or actor that I have seen so far that can compete with him...'_ her mind spiraled away as she miraculously reached the family shrine, her mouth watering as she imagined him naked.

Shaking her head, her hormones driving her nuts, the unnerved miko walked up to her home, entered it and then went straight to bed. She had a busy week ahead and staying awake right now was not an option. Plopping down on her bed as she kicked off her clothes, huffing when she was finally in only a T-shirt and a pair of boxers, Kagome turned on her stomach and closed her eyes only to open them the next seconds, her face red as a tomato. The first image that had popped in front of her eyes was a certain naked, short-haired taiyoukai that had made her body tingle with both a look and a flex of his powers. Biting her tongue as she closed her eyes again, Kagome's blush increased, the image of that sexy demon haunting her.

Figuring that this was one of those few times in which she couldn't do a thing but abide by the rules of her hormones, the brunette snaked her hand down her body, watching with pleasure as the newest apparition in her mind did the same. Oh, how she wished that his fingers were the ones that circled her throbbing clit or the ones that entered her unexploited pussy. She wanted him, for some strange reason, right then and there. It was like magic, like she had seen him before and the only thing that crossed her mind was that she needed him. She really needed him, only him.

Moaning as she increased her pace, the god in her dreams licking his lips as he watched her, Kagome didn't notice the moment her body began to glow pink, her sudden leap over the edge making her throw her head back in ecstasy. Yes, there was definitely something strange happening to her. Either she definitely needed to get laid, or a greater power was forcing her to admit that she needed someone that didn't even look at her. Fighting to catch her breath, her eyes still closed, the tired and overstrained girl drifted off to sleep before she could figure things out. The pace of her modestly quiet life had just increased ten fold and she had no idea why.

**-Meanwhile-**

Growling as he was forced to do something about a certain part of him that didn't want to let him rest, the tai arched off the bed, his hand in his boxers, rubbing his weeping head. Why was his mind suddenly haunted by thoughts of her? For Kamis's sake, he had only seen the girl two or three times in his entire life and tonight had been the first time he had actually said something to her. So why was she dominating his thoughts making him painfully hard?

Pushing his boxers away from his heated flesh, his eyes scrunching shut, Sesshomaru saw the young miko purr, her legs opening for him, her nether regions exposed and dripping wet for him. Licking the leg that had so conveniently landed on his shoulder, the sexually frustrated lord slammed into her, his dream girl screaming his name, though no sound actually escaped her plump lips. Bending down as he began to thrust into her awaiting body, harder and harder by the second, the moon kissed lord seized her lips in a searing kiss, all but sucking out the life out of her. There was something wrong with him, to dream about a girl that he just barely saw and in such a fashion non the less. But he couldn't bring himself to care about that as his fist pumped his aching erection in time with his thrusts into her body. She was so warm, so good and for a second he realized that this warmth he felt was something strange. How could a dream persona be like that especially when he knew he was masturbating by himself? But just like it came, the thought went away while he reached his climax, biting his tongue in order to not moan out loud.

Huffing, his arched spine sliding back down on the bed, Sesshomaru fought with his breath, his strained muscles relaxing to such a degree that he could barely keep his eyes open. This had been something else. His body was covered in sweat and almost sparkled in the moonlight, his muscles still jerked under his skin as his cock softened. But the best part was the tired face of the woman that had fueled his momentary fantasy: blue eyes glazed with passion and want, black hair splayed all over his sheets, prone body arching for more, fingers laced with his, chocolate lips opened in the perfect form asking to be kissed over and over again, skin flushed, bearing his marks, licked by the moon's rays, glowing for him and him alone as she asked for the only one that made her feel whole. Yes, this was indeed a interesting fantasy. Falling in the open arms of sleep, the gorgeous tai found himself hugged close by his dream Kagome, her smaller form fitting perfectly in his much larger one.

Just as he lost all battles with reality, Sesshomaru could have sworn that his dream girl dressed herself in a white, plain T-shirt and a pair of red boxers or shorts, her face snuggling closer to his chest. Little did he know that on the other side of Tokyo, in her bed, the real Kagome dreamed of her demon male, all naked, that glued himself to her, her sleeping form molding perfectly on the bed opposite of his natural sleeping side, as if waiting for the real him to fill the space left by her. Yes, it was indeed like magic.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: **The first chapter! If you like this, please comment XD


	2. Playful Love

**A/N**: And here is the second chapter, this one a bit too... I would try funny but the word doesn't cut it. I really like fantasies such as this... who knows! Might as well happen here if not in real life XD I really hope you enjoy this ro0!

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 2 – Playful love**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

"Looks this way! Just like that!" the director intoned for her as she clicked her device again and again, moving from side to side to take the best pictures while they continued to change their clothing. The best photos of her carrier were done like this, not while standing in front of a white paper like the usual photographers did.

"Come on, Kagome-chan! Could you please stop doing that? You know how embarrassing this is?" the beautiful red head actress Ayume laughed, blushing towards the energetic brunette as the last one took yet another photo of a half dressed wolf demon.

"No, I don't! And you will thank me later!" Kagome laughed, spinning around, her sixth sense kicking into gear, just in time to immortalize the shaking pair of the wolf demoness, Kouga.

Water dripped off of his muscular chest as he tried to dry himself off in the most basic of ways: by shaking like a wet puppy. Giggling when she noticed his puffing cheeks, the mahogany haired priestess rushed passed his mate in an attempt to get herself and her camera somewhere safe. Nothing chased her though as she managed to get into her director's office, her nibble hands unclasping the full role of the film and sliding it into a special sock-like thing and handing it to her director with a smile.

"I am done for today, sir. I really need to get going! I have some urgent business and..." she babbled as she grabbed her purse, her photo bag and the special cake she had bought for the demon doctor right before her boss could say anything.

"Wait a second, Higurashi! Where are you going? You haven't said a thing about your cousin's absence." The tall, black haired hanyo male stood up, his height towering over the petite girl's stature.

"If I got it right... She's pregnant with Inuyasha's child!" Kagome smiled as cobalt eyes narrowed at her dangerously, his head tilting to the side as he analyzed her. "What? I'm telling the truth, Bankotsu!" Kagome puffed her cheeks, adjusting her huge glasses as she looked to the side.

"Yes, yes... Ok! You might as well go!" the tanned figure smiled deviously in her direction, the usually perky half-human resting his muscular form on the edge and not doing anything to stop her.

Frowning, expecting him to jump at her when she would turn her back on him, Kagome took two steps to the side, her eyes trained on him, her face scrunched up in worry. If her boss was going to come with her today, her plan of going to Sesshomaru's hospital, finding him and then thanking him for helping the stupid duo was going to go down the drain. Bankotsu had the nasty ability to drive anyone nuts or, in Inuyasha's case, angry beyond the breaking point. Only she knew how many times she had to rescue one of the two from the other's claws. Almost crouching down as she grabbed the doorknob, Kagome eyed the still smiling brunette that had crossed his arms on his chest, his muscles almost ripping through the fine fabric, and rushed before he could stop her, her bags hugged to tightly against her chest that it hurt.

Gasping for breath as she reached her car, her heart almost stopped when he saw the figure that she knew will ruin her day, leaning against a black car, the same disturbingly pleasant smile upturning his mouth. Mumbling something to herself, knowing that her boss didn't possess Inuyasha's ability of hearing her, Kagome dragged her feet towards him.

"And? Were are we going?" he asked, smirking at her, his face descending so that he could look straight into her eyes, their noses almost touching.

"Tashio hospital..." she huffed, biting her lip and looking away.

There was no escaping this man once he wanted something. If he was going to find out where she was going might as well let him take her there. She knew better than to start a war against the much more powerful man. Plus, she liked her job even if she had this obnoxious boss included in the deal.

"Then let's go!" he laughed, walking to the driver's seat, not looking around to see if she was going to get in or not.

A deep sigh left her body as she reached for the car door, her eyes darkening a shade or two. Fate was a cruel mistress sometimes. And all she wanted was to go there, bask in his youki for a few minutes, drink his sight and get drunk by it and then leave as a happy woman. And maybe go see him from time to time. But now, something told her that she wasn't even going to be able to reach him because of the annoying hanyo that kept pestering her. And to think that he was only two years older than her. Had the guy never grown up or was he like this only because it was her on the receiving end? Getting in before he could start throwing tantrums, Kagome buckled up and kept her sight on the outside world as he drove the longest thirty minutes of her life towards Tashio Hospital, his mouth never stopping a second on the way there.

**-Meanwhile –**

Papers, papers and yet again papers. Bureaucracy was going to be the end of him and this hospital one day. Half of the time he was buried under papers while the other half he had to operate or train other students. Even if he had meticulously planned everything so that other doctors could tend to the young generation's needs, he still didn't have enough time for the damn papers. And on top of that, even if he had slept like a baby all through morning, he was still tired as hell and his beast continued to pop up images from his dream when he least expected it.

Growling as a nurse came in holding another stack of papers, this time from his father's company, Sesshomaru huffed a sigh as she rushed out of the room before he could open his mouth and scare her with one of his famous death-related lines. Yes, he was having a bad day and everyone in the hospital knew this. He needed some time alone, maybe filled with sleep, but he for surely didn't need to hear his brother's voice yelling for him to come and be by his mate's side in a preferential manner, this specific something happening right now.

"Oi! You bastard! Come here right now, you ice prick! Kikyo is feelin' worse again, so move your useless butt here an'..." the loud-mouthed hanyo stomped his feet towards his brother's cabinet, angry that his so called half-brother had yet to come and aid his mate.

But before he could finish his string of insult, Sesshomaru came rushing out of said room, his stretched arm clasping the stupid whelp around the neck, hoisting his useless body from the ground, red eyes piercing throw wide, golden ones. Snarling, his patience at its end, the stronger of the two brothers threw the smaller one across the room.

"You will stop your stupid rambling, whelp and you will let this one's assigned doctors take care of that pathetic excuse of a mate of yours. This Sesshomaru doesn't have time to deal with your insufferable stupidity." His deep, threatening growls made their way towards the twitching form of the puppy-eared male as the smaller inu barely managed to get up from his battered spot against the wall.

"Oh? What a scary doctor!" the sudden interruption from a different guy made the icy stare Sesshomaru was throwing towards Inuyasha change directions to the newcomer.

"Beat it." Sesshomaru growled again, his eyes narrowing as his nose picked up the alluring smell of the petite girl that still lurked around his mind.

Just as the black haired hanyo opened his mouth to again add something that would have provoked the already angry Sesshomaru to new heights and probably end his life with a swipe of said demon's deadly claws, even if it was against policy and Sesshomaru knew better than to beat him up, the mahogany haired priestess that had offered to clean after her cousin's mess last night popped up next to the latest annoyances arm, her beautiful eyes moving from male to male. Standing up as straight as he could, Sesshomaru tried to calm himself, her presence here making him vaguely curious.

"Kagome! Why didn't you tell me that you had such **nice **friends in the person of head-doctor Sesshomaru Tashio and vice-executive director Inuyasha Tashio? Well... the stupid hanyo I knew already, but this one? Oh, Kagome...Why haven't you informed your boss about this?" his affected tone rose and fell with every words, the tai's nerves once again on the edge.

But before he could do something that he would lately regret, a loud slap echoed through the large hall, the nurses that had stood and watched as the brother's once again quarreled gasping in shock. Kagome huffed, anger written all over her face, her palm red but not as red as the brunette's cheek, his stunned expression making Sesshomaru feel better. This little woman knew how to hold her own!

"You!" she pointed at Inuyasha who, once again, opened his mouth to continue his fight. "You go stand with Kikyo and keep your mouth shut!" her hiss made the hanyo jump in his place, his mouth hanging agape. "Now you!" her small growl made the tai youkai smirk as she turned around to face her boss. "You will leave this place or go annoy Inuyasha! I don't care what you do as long as you don't stand in their way! Having a fight in hospital grounds is definitely prohibited from now on! I don't care who you think you are Bankotsu, but you better behave!" she continued, her small finger pocking the bigger male straight in the chest as her eyes narrowed, her powers going wild around her.

With a quick shove she made the tanned youkai take a few steps towards the stairs the had just climbed towards the fifth flour. Moving her bright eyes from one male towards the other, she slowly turned around to growl at the smirking tai, taking him by surprise.

"And you!" she pointed towards him, stomping her little feet wards his unmoving form, in an almost threatening way. "I have to talk to you, so you better get in that office." Her tone changed, a blush flaring up her cheeks as she grabbed his sleeve, tugging him towards the still opened door.

Unable to do anything but to fallow her, his anger forgotten as peace finally established itself on the last floor of the biggest hospital in Japan, Sesshomaru closed the door behind them as she plopped herself on the chair that was so conveniently right next to his desk, her petite form decreasing further as she tried to make herself invisible to him.

"I am sorry..." she whispered, hiding her face in her palms as he took his seat across from her, his eyes closing as he relaxed, basking in the smell of her.

"You do not need to apologizes. This one knows that he has lost his temper. I want to thank you for distracting me and for putting things back to normal." His voice went down, vibrating through the room as he felt her shiver, her arousal spiking.

"Yo-you are thanking me? " her voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes almost outgrowing the hideous glasses she wore.

"Yes." His monosyllabic response made her blush even harder as she looked straight at her feet, avoiding his amused gaze.

"So? Why have you come to this one? Do you accuse of any pain?" he couldn't suppress the urge to ask, his body leaning further on his black desk, papers forgotten as he sniffed the air around her.

"N-no! I am completely fine... Just that... I wanted to properly thank you for last night and I didn't know what I should do so..." she gulped down a breath, her whole face now red with embarrassment.

'_You could bring yourself naked... maybe with a ribbon... and let me take you on every flat surface in my home...'_ his traitorous mind continued her words, Sesshomaru's eyes widening when he felt the evident bulge in his pants grow bigger with every words the little miko said.

"I can think of something you can do for this one while your cousin is in my care." Sesshomaru bit out the urge to just take her right there, the need surprising even him.

"Wh-what?" Kagome asked, her eyes sparkling at the knowledge that she will be able to see the tai again.

"You could become my personal assistant and do what I find boring to do." His monotone response made her blink twice, the warm tone he had showered over her minutes ago completely gone.

"Ok... If this is what you really want." She smiled. Hey! At least she could be near him.

'_No.. This is not what I want, but I can't simply jump on you right now and fuck the daylights out of you and then take you home for another round!' _ his mind mumbled in a sarcastic tone, which he of course beat to the ends of his soul.

Getting up, arranging his white coat so that she couldn't see the sudden urge he had, the stoic mask in place, Sesshomaru guided her towards his door, thinking of something to say. This was a first for him: he was at a lost for words. This girl had him tongue tied.

"Can I... can I bring you home cooked meals from time to time?" her sudden burst made him look down at in surprise, her beautiful eyes making him forget where he was or what she had asked him.

"Yes. I think this will only be a start." He smiled at her, something that he usually never did in a female's presence.

He had smiled! God, if you could hear her and not take her away right then, he had smiled! And at her! Clutching her heart, suddenly feeling weak in the knees Kagome would have kissed the ground at her feet if a pair of strong arms wouldn't have caught her.

"And you said you are feeling alright." His rumbling voce met hear back more than her ears as his hot breath tickled her ear, his face so close to hers that she could actually touch him if she wanted.

"I... I was.. Until you smiled." She mumbled, her face hot as he picked her up and put her down on the desk, his face once more close to hers.

"Is this one's smile that deadly?" he asked, frowning and a bit confused.

"No!" she negated, shaking her head violently, his hands keeping her on his desk as she almost toppled over. "It's just that... It's too dazzling..." she whispered, slapping herself mentally for saying something so embarrassing.

Blinking at her, his ego inflating if it wasn't big enough already, Sesshomaru inched closer to her face, watching her reaction as he closed in for a kiss. This human girl, even if she was a mortal being, was drawing out things he thought didn't exist in him. Humming to himself when he saw that she wasn't backing away but was just staring at him, the silver headed doctor captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

When his lips molded with hers in a perfect dance, Kagome could have died a happy virgin right then. Sure, she had just met the guy, but he wasn't a complete stranger. Sure, this was the longest conversation she had ever had with him, but she couldn't deny the fact that there was surely something that was drawing them together. So all she had to do is to kiss him back. And she did, her mind going blank, the only thought being that she was envious of his soft lips.

Praying away from her, though he immediately realized what he had done, Sesshomaru only felt the desire to dive in again and kiss her more fully. But that had to wait. He couldn't still comprehend why he had done such a thing when he barely knew the girl, but that was besides the point.

"This is your treatment for now. " his smirk made her gulp down her words, the quite bitter taste that remained in her mouth from the disappointment she felt when he didn't continue filling her mouth.

Puffing her cheeks but smiling at him non-the-less, her cheeks still hot, Kagome jumped off the desk with his help, grabbed her bag and her purse and walked to the door, the beautiful male taking his rightful place.

"I-I left you some cake. I didn't know what you liked to eat so I just picked that cherry fondue." She bowed, her hand clasping the door knob.

"Rather than sweets, could you leave your phone number? Remember: you are this Sesshomaru's caretaker until your cousin is no longer my problem." His voice went down to its chilly notes again as she shivered.

Huffing, cursing her fate for troublesome guys, even if this one seemed to be the only guy for her, the young priestess glared at the black phone he threw her and then looked back at his busy face. Tapping in her number with her whole name adding as a reference a little 'nickname', she gently slid it towards him. Battling her eyelashes in a weird fashion, she smiled, exited the room and out she was, a wicked smile on her face.

Opening one eye as she finally disappeared, his erection straining against his slacks, Sesshomaru searched for her number, his eyes widening, a smirk adorning his lips, as he closed his phone again.

'_So you want to be my mistress, Kagome?'_ he laughed in his head, as he remembered the weird nickname she was so proud of putting. Well, he wasn't going to deny her that. Not right now at least.

She was a fierce and passionate woman, dedicated to whatever her cause was, with a pure heart full of only love. How he knew that? From his father's continuous rambling when he would have the misfortune of going after her to his parent's house. The hanyo had mated the wrong human, his father had always told him, but the older pup couldn't bring himself to agree with his sire completely. If the idiot had mated Kagome, then he couldn't have the pleasure of having her all to himself.

A wicked idea crossed his mind as he opened his phone and mailed her.

'_Tonight you will cook for this one.' _ He smirked, closing his phone, only to jump out of his skin when her reply came.

"**Ok. Do you have any specific desires?" ** he read, his mind playing dirty tricks on him again.

Tapping a negative answer, the tai waited for another response that didn't come too late.

"**Then I shall surprise you. You are in charge of the drinks though." ** He could actually taste her bubbly laughter in the few words she wrote him back.

Smiling softly, shaking his head, Sesshomaru resumed his work in a total better mood than he had that day or that past week for that mater. Funny what games fate could play, especially when they made him feel whole again.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: **Oh, how I would love to know how to do cliffies :( too bad... hey, ro0! what do you think so far? XD

How about you, my poor unsuspecting readers? Do you like this little story of mine?


	3. Passionate Love

**A/N: **This is the third chapter and probably the last. I hope you guys liked it so far. I am a newbie at this sort of writing. Don't know if you guys have enjoyed it so far, but I guess I will only find out through your comments, so leave lots of them. Remember: my projects are fueled by them. It's not that I don't like writing but that I need to know how I am seen through your eyes. So please tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**Chapter 3 – Passionate Love**

**-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-  
><strong>

She was going to kill him. Yes, Kagome Higurashi, the usually quiet, peaceful priestess was going to definitely murder her best-friend. A three months she had date Sesshomaru, time in which she had felt so good that she could have sworn it was all a dream if it weren't for his kisses and his touches, that, if she could say so herself, grew bolder and bolder every time she met him, and she never told Inuyasha a single thing about it. Sure, she wanted to spare the hanyo the knowledge that she was dating his brother and that she wanted to know more about the aloof tai, but that wasn't all. She really felt like something had clicked between them, that though those simple exchange of words, looks and touches, she had finally met someone that could bring her happiness and not someone that wanted to use her to get to her friends. She knew she wasn't that pretty and to have him saying that she was, well that was heaven to her.

But, right now, all she wanted was to beat the crap out of the loud-mouthed hanyo. It was the first time since she had started to act like Sesshomaru's little follower, and if she was completely honest with herself she intended to make a fan-club just for him, that she remained at his house. Naturally, when two very sexually attracted beings stay so close to one another something is bound to happen. And it did.

He had kissed her so passionately, so fully, biting her lips with his oh so delicious fangs, while letting her touch him all she wanted. She had buried her hands in his hair, tugging him closer to her humming body and he had only purred, smirking at her eagerness. They had been kissing so much that one would have wondered where they got their air supply from. And it had felt wonderful to taste him for the first time, to be able to reach towards him and just have him. That is, until his door came crashing down, a pissed-off hanyo bursting through it.

And if that hadn't been enough, the idiotic prick had started yelling at Sesshomaru, **HER **lover, that he should take his dirty paws off of what was his. That Kagome only needed him and that his bastard of a brother could just go and fuck himself because he wasn't going to let her with him ever again. The worst part was that the tai had gotten really angry and from hugging her close in his lap like he had done when Inuyasha had come to disrupt them, he was standing up, glaring at the loud-mouth that was calling him names, his unclothed chest almost, but only almost disrupting her train of thoughts. If the puppy eared boy hadn't jerked her off the couch and near his legs when Sesshomaru had taken a step towards him, she wouldn't have minded to just stay there and ogle at him for the rest of her life. Sure, defined muscles, alluring and tempting markings in the most sinful of places and not to mention the magnificence that was Sesshomaru would have been eaten alive by any female. And she really wanted to eat him day and night for the rest of her life. That is, if Inuyasha was going to ever leave.

"You mother fuckin' idiot don't deserve her. She is mine! Kagome has always loved him! She never minded to be with me when Kikyo was in the hospital or before I met her!" he smirked, gesturing towards her.

And that was the last drop that made the glass topple over. Jumping to her feet, Sesshomaru's eyes glowing red just in time with her raising reiki, their powers uniting and not fighting one another, Kagome took measured steps towards the startled hanyo.

"I was what to you, Inuyasha?" her dangerously low voice made his eyes widen.

"Just what you heard, wench!" his face bravado was suddenly cut short by the tai's hand grasping his neck in a painful manner.

"You will refrain from insulting this Sesshomaru's desired mate. Do you hear me, filthy half-breed?" his growl would have made any blood run cold, maybe even turn to ice and Inuyasha's made no exception as his head was shoved, hard, into the concrete wall next to the door.

"I should just let him kill you for what you said. But you are too much of an idiot to realize what you kept on babbling about. I am really sorry for my cousin for choosing such a hot-headed moron like you, but you have the responsibility towards her and your pup, so I don't plan on letting **my **mate murder you." The sway in her hips made both the males gulp down a breath but for totally different reasons.

"You just called me a slut, a pathetic whore that you could trifle with when your mate isn't around. You are being an idiot for trying to protect me. And what are you protecting me from? From the one I chose to be with? It's not my problem if you are too much of a brat to try and understand him, but do not try this again, Inuyasha. I won't guarantee your safety next time." She sighed, closing her eyes as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

Growling one more time in the hanyo's face, the living Adonis threw him out the door before swinging it close. This moron had been a pain in his ass for far too long but to disrespect someone as kindhearted as Kagome was the most stupid thing he could have ever done. This girl had only helped him from day one when she had showed up at his doorstep and till this very moment. So why was he being so rude to someone like her?

"Damn that idiot!" the sudden cry of exasperation from the beautiful brunette that had just hopped on the kitchen counter made him jump, his eyes immediately focusing on her long, creamy legs, her quite moist panties that peaked at him when she swung her legs from side to side in annoyance, to her toned stomach, perky breasts that fit so well in his palms as if they were made especially for him, and finally landing on her plump lips that he enjoyed to kiss so much.

She was pissed but when her eyes landed on the approaching horny dog, if she was going to judge by the tent in his pants, then all her thoughts went flying out the window. Bending forward so that her hands could circle his neck, Kagome pulled him at her, her legs immediately going around his middle, her throbbing cunt pressed against his jerking erection just the right way. Moaning at the friction as he attacked her mouth, their tongue battling, Kagome yelped in surprise when his much larger hands cupped her bottom, hoisting her up.

"If I want to take you completely and make you mine forever..." he whispered seductively while kissing a wet path down her neck, " we need a bed." He fished, his mouth landing on her pulse and sucking there hard enough to leave a mark, pleased when she arched forward, their bodies creating the most electrifying friction he had ever felt.

Laying her gently on the soft mattress, with him still on top of her, Sesshomaru proceeded to move his mouth even lower, cutting though her remaining garments with ease. He needed her like he needed air and hell and heaven be damned if he wasn't going to have her. Cupping both her breasts as she arched for more, Sesshomaru kissed her as softly as his rapidly loosing control state would allow him. Bending to take one perk nipple in his mouth, he shivered in delight when he heard his name coming from the beautiful goddess under him.

Her control snapped when she felt his moist tongue laving one of her nipples with attention, the other being pinched and rolled by expert hands, her own appendices grabbing his soft mane and pushing him down gently. She needed him in other places and although her nipples were as sensitive as hell, her clit and the pressure she felt in her stomach needed more attention than the upper part of her body. Seeing him smirk as he took his time to lave her flesh with his tongue, circling her bellybutton as slow as he could with the tip, Kagome moaned his name, using what force she had left to push her body upwards and right into his erection, watching as his eyes became red in mere seconds.

"I want you, Sesshomaru!" she groaned when he just shivered, his fangs prolonging.

Growling at her, his beast in full control, Sesshomaru turned her on her stomach, her ass in the air as he struggled with his pants and boxers. Covering her petite form with his completely, he inhaled her scent, nuzzling her ears as his hand moved down her stomach, heading straight towards the place that smelled so good. Pinching her clit, hard, the tai watched with fascination as she threw her head backwards, moaning his name as loud as her human cords could sustain it. It didn't take him long to just shove two digits into her, pumping furiously as watching the red-faced Kagome cry out his name, her eyes glossy with both passion and tears. Kissing a trail down her spine, unable to say anything to her, too focused on getting her ready so that his quite impressive girth wouldn't hurt her more than it was necessary, Sesshomaru smirked in appreciation when he arrived at the source. Her smell hit him like a ton of bricks and, as he stuck out his tongue to finally taste her, he was surprised by her sudden push forward, his taste buds being assaulted by her pure and oh so sweet taste. Lapping her entrance as fast as he could, enjoying every drop of her nectar, the tai added yet another finger to the already two that moved with care inside her, stretching her to new limits and knowing that even this was not fully enough.

"Sess-Sesshomaru..." her plea made him stop, licking his lips as he moved away from her quivering body, the look she threw at him from this new position making his already rock-hard cock even harder.

Wiggling her body towards him, Kagome watched as he got up slowly, kneeling right behind her, his impressive dick glistering with precum. That wasn't going to fit so easily in her but, as he positioned himself at her virginal entrance, Kagome forgot all thoughts. His heat, having him so close to her, that was something that she always wanted. Closing her eyes as he began to slide into her, Kagome found herself clawing at the bed as he covered her naked body with his equally naked one, his kisses not making the sting go away. Tears streamed down her face as he licked each and every one of them, yet never stopping his assault on her body. He was indeed big, too big for words and, if Kagome had any right now, that would be a string of muffled curses. But none of the words in her vocabulary was the word "stop". Even with the pain of practically being ripped in two she didn't want him to stop. She could feel the hot sickening feeling of blood sliding down her tights as he pulled out and the pushed back in, more of him stretching her.

Soft licks and nibbles at her neck made her gasp for breath as he finally stopped. A whimper reverberated through her back as she realized that even consumed by passion he was feeling worse by hurting her. Tsking, Kagome stretched herself under him, just to grab a hold of his head and to pull him down into a searing kiss. Sucking his tongue as he purred in her mouth, she pushed back into him, making him gasp in pleasure, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

He had known that she was going to be tight and would probably take some time for her to accommodate, but for her to be such a tight fit, he needed all the restrain he possessed not to come in her at only the feeling of being pushed and pulled in her. She was definitely made for him. Pulling out of her almost completely, Sesshomaru pushed back in, each time being a little easier, as he buried his face in her hair, her moans being filled with both pain and pleasure. Thrusting in her was like heaven, her heat wrapping around him like a second skin, the pure pleasure of just sliding in her awaiting body making him shudder.

He was more that good at this. Even with her obvious inexperience, for him to hit that same glorious place deep inside her every time, he was awesome. Hiding her face in his pillows as he stood up, his hands grabbing her hips to pull her back on him every time he pushed forward, Kagome found a new side of her as she began to scream his name, orgasm after orgasm hitting her, his deep and fast thrusts throwing her off the edge before she could even recover. Gasping for breath, her body on fire, Kagome tried to keep up with him, but the more she tried the more he increased his pace, ramming into her.

Nearing his end, the constant quiver of her insides forcing him to fall before he was completely satisfied with milking her body completely, the inuyoukai bend over, his mouth kissing the junction where her neck met her shoulder and sucked there hard, pushing his youki in her body just as her insides exploded once more, pulling him over the edge with her. Falling down, almost forgetting that he was too heavy for her, Sesshomaru rolled to his side, his half hard erection still in her as she turned around, her nose burring in his sweat slick skin. Shivering when he felt her tongue lick his skin, circling a pink nipple as she bit down on the soft flesh, the silver head doctor growled at her.

"I believe you are not ready for yet another round, mate. Don't tempt me." He argued with her in a playful manner, his fingers cupping her cheek as she smiled sleepily yet deviously at him.

"You don't know... what I'm capable of.. mate!" she giggled between yawns, her eyes fluttering shut.

Huffing, a warm smile stretching his lips, remembering how much this one girl had changed his world in mere months, Sesshomaru hugged her close, nuzzling his nose in her hair as he himself dove off into sleep. Oh, how he loved fate now. To think that he had taken hostage such a beautiful girl that didn't even realize of her true beauty... He knew, somehow that she was more than this.

**-x-x-**

**After a couple of weeks**

**-x-x-**

"Oh, come on, Sesshomaru! Don't frown at the camera!" she giggled, fighting with a rebellious lock of midnight blue hair while she tried to make him look more alive than a bored statue.

"This one does not see the point of being happy when a completely ridiculous article which needs a photo of this Sesshomaru requests you to take one. If you would have come to me to get one for yourself then maybe I would have a reason to smile. " he pouted, looking away, his frown deepening as his mate burst out in a fit of laughter.

"I have you with me every day, you silly puppy. Plus, Sango-chan needs this, so I have to deliver. It's my job!" she whined, clicking another button on the devious device.

A hurt rumbling met her ears as she blinked towards him. Smiling at the pouting dai, his displeasure rising from every fiber of his being, Kagome set her camera on autopilot and put a time frame. She knew how possessive the dai was over her, how much he wanted to just stay with her, to keep her with him at all times, even if his job didn't permit it. Still, the hospital had flourished since she had been by his side, though he changed nothing in the ways he behaved towards others. She had taken a 'part time job' as she had called it, as a mediator and a nurse. Because he was the best her friend Sango had requested a photo and an interview to which only Kagome responded, nothing making the aloof dai spend even a minute to answer questions. But this picture was a different matter. She was going to take one of him even if he didn't like it.

Taking off her glasses and unbinding her hair, Kagome swung her hips from side to side as she approached him. He could feel her arousal, knew it was because of him and the buttoned down shirt he was wearing, and as much as she didn't like to share him with everyone, this one photo will prove that they were indeed together. His parents had been ecstatic when they had heard that Kagome was now mated with the stoic silver head, but to think that even her own mother and grandfather, not to mention her little brother had been happy for her, this had been a shock. They were made for one another, she had always thought that since the moment she had seen him.

"Sesshomaru... Won't you take a picture with me?" she purred, seeing that not even now he didn't want to turn and face the camera.

Puffing up her cheeks and frowning, Kagome strangled his lap, feeling his desire jerk under her and moaned his name in his sensitive ear, tracing the shell with her tongue. She had learned all too quickly how to get him exited, but how to get him off of her... well that was a different problem. Humming, she bit his neck, the sudden movement of the ivory skinned tai making her yelp in surprise as he turned to face her, their faces being immortalized right that second, the shutter snapping both an erotic and a decent photo of the couple, his face close to her, his eyes almost closed, her head bend down, her cheeks flushed as he had pushed her back, arching her spine towards the ground.

"If this is what you call a photo-shoot, then I will come more often." He smirked, licking her neck as yet another photo of them was snapped.

Moaning his name as he straightened her position, grinding his hips into hers, Sesshomaru eyed the dressing room closest to them. Even intoxicated by her smell like he was, he could still figure out that there was no one in there. So, taking the opportunity, he grabbed he camera while still kissing his naughty and obviously horny mate and walked inside, closing the door behind him and locking it, just to be safe. Her friend Sango was going to have a hell of a time sorting through the pictures he was going to take.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-x-x-<strong>

**-x-x-**

**A/N: ** -*laughs hysterically*- yes! YES! Finally! I have completed a story! In three chapters, but who cares!

ro0, my poor friend, I hope you at least like this little thing! I sure enjoyed writing it knowing that you are one of the readers at the receiving end XD

Please tell me how you felt! -hugs her-

Cookies for everyone else XD


End file.
